A Set Moment In Time
by Conjure Lass
Summary: When we need peace the most, there are times when we find it in places that are unexpected. Prompt fic for an online community. Bath. RikuSora


Title: A Set Moment In Time

Author: ConjureLass

Characters: Riku and Sora

Word Count: 1530

Rating: PG (for mild language)

Disclaimer I don't own these two or am making any money off this.

Author's Notes: Holy CRAP. I'm NOT DEAD! Yep...back with more Kingdom Hearts nonsense for the masses. Yay!

The bathroom door was slightly ajar as Sora walked into the darkened bedroom, casting his glance around warily for his lover. Riku had been known to do this before, entice the younger man into the bathroom with the promise of affection only to throw him face-first into the tub. Why, you ask, would it be such a problem to get him into a bath? It wasn't that Sora was tremendously unclean, he just wasn't a huge fan of the bathtub. Give him a shower any day of the week and he'd willingly accept, but attempt to get him into a big bowl full of water and he'd run for the hills.

It was like bathing in your own dirt!

Riku, however, was a lover of the bathtub…though not always for getting clean. Many a night Sora had awoken alone in their bed, only to hear the soft sound of splashing as Riku crawled into a hot tub to relax his muscles. When Sora would get up and question Riku about it, he usually simply received a soft smile and the explanation that it had always been a chore to get himself to relax, and a hot bath usually did the trick. Sora had never bothered to question further, as his aquamarine-eyed lover was more tight lipped than anything, not giving away his thoughts or motivations until he was good and ready.

But Sora knew what he was thinking anyway…

Now, as Sora wandered through the bedroom towards the source of the light, he wondered at what Riku was doing. There were no offending sounds of splashing coming his way, nor any sign of the older boy whatsoever. Only the faint, flickering light shining through the cracked bathroom door telling Sora that artificial light was not in use. Pausing for a brief moment, he stripped his shirt up off his chest and let it fall to the floor below. It was getting late, and he was beginning to want to go to bed…and he never slept in anything other than his boxers.

"Riku?" he called softly, not getting anything in response. "Riku…are you there?"

When no response was forthcoming, he calmly walked towards the bathroom door, his hand grazing the doorknob for a moment. For a moment he paused in contemplation, putting his ear up against the door as he thought. What if he was walking into a trap? Riku had been known to throw him into a tub before…what if he was waiting behind the door. Sora grimaced and shook his head, flattening his palm against the dark wood of the door and gently pushing forward.

Only to reveal one of the most intensely beautiful scenes he'd ever seen.

The bathtub was indeed full, but not just of water. Steam drifted up from the surface of the hot water, a young silver-haired man lying within its depths. The window directly above the bathtub had been left open, the wind blowing the curtains across the surface of the bathtub, the sounds of soft rain greeting Sora's ears. And Riku himself? He had fallen asleep; one forearm resting on the rim of the clawfoot tub as his head lay on the back of the tub. The aquamarine gaze was closed, a soft snoring making Sora smile. As the younger man stepped closer, his smile grew wider…what a perfect picture his lover made.

At first Sora nearly thought about dunking the older boy into the water, but the longer he stared at him the more he simply wanted to keep staring. A soft expression taking over his face, he pulled a stool up to the bathtub and sat down, resting his own left forearm on the rim of the tub. His chin moved down to join it, while the fingertips of his right hand skimmed the surface of the hot water. As he watched the ripples move across the liquid, he noticed how Riku was smiling softly in his sleep, wondering what the other male was dreaming about.

Of course, he would have liked to think that it was himself that his lover dreamed of.

Without meaning to, he was leaning over, both arms moving to the rim of the tub on either side of Riku's head. Before he knew what he was doing, Sora found himself leaning across the tub, his face within inches of his slumbering best friend, feeling the soft push of breath on his face. He could smell Riku's toothpaste through his slightly open mouth, the sharp scent of mint brushing against his nostrils. A faint tremble worked its way up Sora's arms, his teeth digging into his bottom lip with the need to touch his angelically sleeping lover. He wasn't sure why he was resisting the urge, perhaps as to not disturb the tranquility of the moment?

If he'd been an artistic person he would have painted this…though maybe a camera would do?

Three minutes later (thank god he kept a camera in the bedside dresser…don't ask why) he was standing across the bathroom from the still-sleeping Riku with his camera raised. It had been a gift, a brand new digital camera…and honestly…he had no clue how to use it. Sora's eyebrow began to rise as he looked at the numerous buttons and gadgets that seemed to litter the back of the camera, wondering how the hell he was supposed to just take a picture. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he failed to realize that the aquamarine gaze was opening and the faint smile that had graced the full lips previously was turning into a full-blown grin.

Finally, Sora managed to get the camera working and looked through the little screen…only to find Riku both awake and laughing silently, shaking his head at Sora's confusion over the camera.

"Sora," Riku said, his voice still sleepy. "What the hell are you doing? What was so interesting about me taking a bath that you needed a picture of it?"

Letting the camera fall to his side, Sora's bottom lip came out in a pout. "Rikuuu," he said, his voice playful. "You completely spoiled the moment…I was going to sell that picture to a smutty magazine and make lots of money…"

The sound of Riku's laughter bounced off the tile walls as she shook his head, motioning for Sora to come closer, which he did. As the younger man sat down on the stool beside Riku he leaned his chin in his hand and smiled, wishing that he'd gotten his photograph anyway. He nearly purred when Riku reached out and grabbed his chin, drawing their faces together as he sat up in the bathtub.

"You know," Riku said, rubbing his cheek along Sora's until his lips were barely grazing the keyblade master's earlobe. "I bet the magazines would pay more for two gorgeous young men in a tub rather than just one…what do you think?"

Sora shivered as he felt Riku's wet fingers move down his bare spine, cerulean eyes locked with aquamarine as he smiled. He was enjoying the attention so much in fact; that he failed to realize what Riku had just said. Had he said…two men in a tub? Wait…that wasn't right…there was only one…

And that was when Riku pounced.

"Noooo! Riku stop!" he cried the moment before Riku's face broke out into a full-blown smile, pulling the shorter male into the bathtub face first. Any other protest by Sora was immediately cut off by the hot water rising up around him, his eyes closing as he felt his clothes become soaked. When he broke the surface of the water he was sputtering and cussing, though he couldn't quite keep the smile off his face. Now that he was in the bathtub he tried to look around, realizing that the floor was now completely covered with water. The bath had been nearly up to the rim with just Riku, so with both of them in the tub the water had overflowed onto the tile below. Oh, Sora was so not mopping that up. Riku was laughing loudly at Sora's antics, head leaned back against the rim of the tub as he watched the younger man brush the water out of his eyes.

"Damn it I was still wearing my pants you asshole!" Sora exclaimed, pointing a finger directly at Riku's face. "And you know I hate it when you do that and…"

"God you're sexy when you're flustered like this," Riku said, his mouth finding the pulse in Sora's neck and biting down softly. Sora sighed and shook his head, finding it hard to resist the man below him. Suddenly his eyes flew open a bit and his face became serious…where had the camera gone? That had been a gift and if he broke it by dropping it in the water he'd feel awful and…

"Don't worry about it Sora," Riku said, drawing the other male up to his chest with one arm. It was then that Sora looked up and saw the camera in Riku's hand, completely dry and safe…and pointed downwards directly at the two of them now cuddled up in the water.

"Smile pretty for the camera angel…"


End file.
